The Boy in the Fur Cape and the Crystal Shoes
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: After the death of his mother, young Tuff finds himself at the mercy of his cruel stepfather and stepbrothers, turned into a slave in his own home. But when the King holds a ball hoping to find his daughter a husband, Tuff hopes to go to meet a girl he had met in the woods, but his stepfather forbids him. What happens when help arrives in the form of a girl identical to himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I maybe a** _ **little**_ **off the promised due date, just a bit. But hey, as the saying goes, better than never, right? I hope you guys can forgive me, I do plan to try and do better by an updating schedule.**

 **Also, in advance, I'm sorry if this beginning may seem a bit strange, but bare with me. I'll explain in the ending author's note.**

* * *

Prologue

" _Once upon a time, as all good stories do start, there was a wolf. A wolf with fur whiter than the freshly fallen snow."_

Deep within the northern woods, a lone figure that shone line silver in the thin sun rays that poked through the leaves. A creature that moved at seemingly impossible speed, darting easily around logs and upturned roots, carelessly spraying dirt, and leaping easily over larger logs and stones.

" _A strong and powerful, lone wolf."_

He had always been alone. It was the only lifestyle he truly knew, ever since the horrible year when the hunt produced little food and starvation claimed his mother and sister. No pack would take him in, so he learned to survive on his own.

He was able to travel great distances on his own anyways, his strong legs allowed him to bound over any obstacle that happened to be in his path. Despite his abnormal fur color, not once could his pray ever see him coming and those that did always had fear in their eyes.

" _Local villagers feared him, witches were wary of him and the fare folk respected him. And yet…"_

With one final powerful jump, he landed with practiced grace and ease. He stood, easily, at three ft tall, much taller than any average male of his species, this he was sure of and at winter, he was virtually invisible against the snow, save for his piercing blue eyes, which scanned for any sign of something, anything, out of place amongst the evergreen and rainbow-assortment of petals and under-bush. But like always, the only thing out of place; was him.

" _He would give it all up in an instant…just for a chance…to be loved…"_

He sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't fool himself now, no female, no matter rank would turn away from the comfort of a pack-life on the chance of creating a potentially successful one with a white loner like him. No matter how he wished or dreamed.

Then, his ears twitched as a sound reached them. It started faint, almost a background noise like the distant running water of the falls. But it was different. He knew the sound and he didn't like it.

" _But all that changed one day."_

With a leap and a spring of his hind legs against the dirt, he was off again, ears focusing on the sound that seemed to multiply. Everything blurred as he bounded beneath bushes and around roots. When the sound got louder, he slowed, as noise turned to words and melody:

 ** _Lavender's blue,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Lavender's green,_**

It was a song. Someone was singing in the woods. With a smaller, less powerful jump, he eased into a large amount of undergrowth and watched a human began to pass by, a basket of what smelled of flowers and herbs in hand. They're voice was soft sounding, like the bird's in the early morning, but held a much more beautiful quality in his ears.

 _ **When I am King,**_

 _ **Dilly dilly,**_

 _ **You shall be Queen,**_

The near silent hums that followed didn't lose in beauty or enchanting nature as he followed from the bushes, being mindful to avoid twigs or holes as to not draw attention to himself. His electric blue eyes strained as they observed the stranger, looking for any distinguishing features, but his view was highly obscured by the full-length, hooded, silk cloak that fluttered with each step. And of course the hood was up, hiding everything from his sight at his current angle. Its color idly reminded him of a robin's egg; a bright, deep shade of blue that glowed under the sun.

 _ **Who told you so,**_

 _ **Dilly dilly,**_

 _ **Who told you so?**_

He silently bounded back up into the foliage, once again bounding ahead and up the slope of the hill, hoping to catch a better angle of the stranger. When he got there, he could see it was a female human, now able to see her green dress and her pale-white-blonde braid hanging over one shoulder, tied off with a light blue ribbon. But alas, her face was still hidden from him. He had no idea why he was so persistent to see this human's face, it was probably the same as all the other girls who traveled through; round, plump with round eyes and dull colors.

 _ **T'was my own heart,**_

 _ **Dilly dilly,**_

 _ **That told me-**_

Without warning, the ground beneath him gave way, startling him with a yelp as dirt and pebbles went flying down the hillside right into the middle of her path. The girl was so startled, she stopped singing and jerked, causing her hood to slip off as she looked up where she heard the noise. Electric blue eyes surrounded by stark-white fur widened as they stared into a stunning pair of icy-blue eyes, which were framed by long, curled, full lashes and placed on a delicate, heart-shaped face with high-cheek bones, plump lips and a small, cute nose. Her long hair was all swept back in an unusual style with a snowflake pin placed on the side of her head opposite to her braid. She was, in a word, beautiful.

 _"One day...he met a human girl..."_

Her eyes widened as she stared up at the magnificent beast that stood atop the part of the hill that jutted almost like a tiny cliff, creating something out of a dream as the wind gentle caressed its white fur. It looked just as startled as she was, barely able to keep itself from falling with the dirt and backing onto stable ground. Her eyes just couldn't look away. She had never seen such a large canine before nor heard of one with such a color. And its eyes, as it stared back at her, seemingly just as entranced as she was, shone with such startling emotion, her breath seemed to leave her.

 _"The wolf was so entranced by her...he just had to see her again, so, he visited his most trusted friend in fare-kind and asked her for a way for him to become human so he could see this mysterious beauty again..."_

The white wolf slowly padded out into an open meadow one night, lifting his fore-paws onto a rock as he howled into the night. In a matter of moments, the space was filled with a soft light.

 _"The fairy gave him a compromise, a spell that would temporarily turn him human for the entire day, from sun-up until moon-rise, for upon the first sliver of moonlight would change him back to his natural form. In return for this, the fairy asked for one thing; for to spread the belief of fare-kind and he agreed."_

He waited so patiently for the first sign of daylight as he paced the forest's edge of the nearest town. So dearly he wanted to see her again, to be able to talk to her. He couldn't describe the excitement he felt as he noticed the first peek of sunlight over that blasted castle's smallest tower. What came next was a tingling feeling as his fur seemed to retract, his eyes widened as fur turned into fine fair that seemed invisible against incredibly pale skin, claws gaining an extra digit and becoming hands and feet, nails growing small and less deadly. He could feel his teeth shrinking and his tail disappearing, bones shifting into a new structure, but nothing hurt. If anything when he tried to stand up-right, everything was disorienting as he was almost blinded by a blue light.

He once again shook his head again, groaning in annoyance as things briefly blurred, but than paused with a blink of surprise, "Huh?" Somehow, his voice sounded different and he felt odd on all fours and when he looked at his fore-paws, he saw humans hand covered in gloves and he gasped.

He made a mad, clumsy scramble for the nearby creek and when he peered in at his reflection, he gasped again, this time in delight. That wasn't the elongated face of a wolf staring back at him, instead, it was the sharp-featured, slightly rounded face of a human man. He couldn't recall if he had ever seen a human with such pale skin before or having white hair whilst being so young, but he supposed it was a side-effect from his fur color as a wolf. Thankfully, his eyes were still the same, sharp, piercing electric-blue. Also, thankfully, the spell included clothes. He doubted the town would take well to a stranger showing up stark naked.

He wasted no time. He hurried into town, determined to find his beloved, despite how wobbly he was taking to learning how to walk on two legs as opposed to all fours, but he got the hang of pretty quickly. It didn't take him long to find her, all he had to look for was whitish-blonde hair and a blue, hooded-cloak. It didn't take him all that long.

She yelped in surprise when a slightly larger body collided into her. "Oh my-! I'm sorry!" A male voice quickly apologized as she knelt down to gather the material she had just bought from the fabric store, which had been knocked out of her basket upon the collusion. "No, no, it's alright!" She assured vaguely aware he had knelt down to help collect her things, "Accidents do..." She paused when she looked up and her eyes widened as ice meet electric and for a moment, her breath caught as a white, furry face seemed to briefly ghost over this very human one, "H-H-Happen..."

Together, they stood as he handed the last roll of ribbon over, but she didn't move to put it away. Rather she continued to stare. So sure, she had seen those eyes somewhere before, but was not entirely sure where.

"F-F-Forgive me, I-I don't th-think we've meet be-before," She stammered flushing upon realizing she was staring and finally put the ribbon in her basket, and offered a smile and a hand for a shake, "I'm Elsa."

He looked at her for a moment before finally smiling back and Elsa felt her cheeks heat up even further as he replied, "Jackson," He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the back of it, his eyes gleaming with a small mischievous gleam, "But you can call me Jack Frost."

 _"So, every twilight the wolf would wait anxiously for the first ray of sun-rise and he would take on his new form and he was able to see the girl again. To say she was entranced and bewildered by the new stranger was an understatement; she was intrigued. And soon, she was meeting him every chance she got, even getting up as early as she could to meet up with him at the forest's edge to walk with him."_

A bright, cheerful pair of laughter filled the woods as the two blue-eyed teens rushed about the trees in a playful game of chase. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard or so earnestly, not even the games she used to play with her sister got her smiling so hard it was almost painful. Yet, this young man had her grinning like a madwoman almost every second when they were alone, always made butterflies storm about in her stomach, it was almost unreal. Yet, when she looked back at equally blue and expressive eyes filled with joy and love, a equally large grin stretched on such a handsome face, she couldn't bring herself to mind.

 _"And every dusk, he would retake his natural form and sleep, dreaming of what the following day would bring. As more and more time passed, the more closer they became."_

Jack smiled as he led Elsa up a hill and moved a low tree branch so she could step out into the sun and what she found made her gasp in awe. The mighty falls weren't all that tall, when compared to the castle, anyway, but they were taller than any building in the town, the light mist created such an enchanting feeling as the cattails and long grass the grew along the bank below swayed in the breeze. She smiled up at Jack as he stepped up beside her, and he smiled back, love shining bright and sincere as ever.

 _"Before he knew it, months had passed by and he could not keep his feelings to himself any longer."_

As Jack turned to her, Elsa blinked a little in confused, before her eyes widened when he took out a small box and gave it to her. She glanced up at him but he motioned to the box. When she opened it, she gasped. The ring was a simple silver band, but the blue sapphire made up for it, despite being slightly on the small side and it was cut in the shape of a crescent moon.

 _"He asked her to marry him and she said yes...a couple dozen times."_

A smile slowly broke across her face and without warning, she squealed loudly and tackled him, causing them both to laugh as they embraced. They shared a brief, yet loving kiss.

But as she rested her head against his chest, a worried frown over took Jack's face as a thought crossed his mind. How was he going to explain the truth to her? How was he going to spend nights with her when he would always revert back to his natural form the moment the sun disappeared?

 _"Now, he was left with a predicament he had never told her the truth of himself out of fear. But now, he had no choice."_

Elsa was a bit confused as to why Jack had become so tense and nervous whenever she would try to invite to her home for dinner with her family, her sister, Anna, assured her it was simply a natural reaction all men would get when it came to meeting the family, especially since he had literally come out of nowhere and would always disappear back into the forest every night. Whenever she asked to see his home, he would always make some excuse. Now, she was concerned.

 _"One night, she followed him into the woods and what she saw was a sight indeed."_

From behind a tree, hood pulled up, Elsa watched silent as a shadow as Jack sat by the river that the falls led to. He was watching the sunset with an almost perfect blank expression, it worried her, especially when she could see the forlorn and sorrow in his eyes. But as the sun disappeared and the pale light of the moon began to peek through, Jack became engulfed in a blue light, making Elsa gasp in shock as his shape changed into a different, yet at the same time, disturbingly familiar one.

The shape threw its head back and released a sorrow-filled howl before the light disappeared, revealing the white wolf that Elsa had seen on her midnight strolls more than once. It shocked her to her core. Jack was a wolf. Her bright, lovable, fun-loving Jack Frost, was the White Wolf. His ears twitched and he turned quickly to see her.

 _"The following morning, he explained everything to her; his birth as a wolf and his deal with one of the fairies to be human so he could meet her again, how he never thought he could fall in love, but he had. She believed him and married him anyway."_

Elsa chuckled as Jack led her blindfolded towards the forest's edge. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek before pulling the blindfold away and Elsa gasped. She had walked this part of the town's boarder and knew there shouldn't be anything here. Yet, there it was, the most adorable farm house she had ever seen sitting so snugly among the trees. It was easily two stories tall, three if you counted the attic, the stone fencing that formed the property boarder was low, low enough for her to see the chicken coop nestled nicely near the stable.

Unable to form words, Elsa smiled up at Jack, who was also smiling back hand gently rubbing her perturbing stomach with all the love in his heart. Elsa laughed as her sister, a bubbly strawberry-blonde with light blue eyes and a round face, Anna, burst out of the door, shouting, "Surprise!"

 _"But this is where are story really begins with the birth of their son, a little boy named Tuff."_

* * *

 **And done! That didn't take all that long considering and again, I apologize for the delay in deadline, but it turns out I work better under the added pressure of school. Who knew?**

 **Anyways, this is my additional prologue to my adaption of the 2015 Cinderella movie, or in this cause, Cinderfella. I've finally made up my mind and it is going to be a genderswitch role-wise. For those who don't like, don't read the next chapter...whenever I put it up.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Good, bad, advice, votes for the next crossover, guess the rest of the cast. Let me know in the review box down below.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to state for the record that despite liking the challenge, juggling stories ain't easy. Now on with the story!**

* * *

It was a truly beautiful day, barely any clouds, not too warm or too cold. The ground was dry and the land full of life. The birds were singing and for the Arendelles-Frosts, it was the perfect day for a picnic.

Anna Arendalle, the still single younger sister of the Lady Elsa Arendelle now Frost, cooed at the little infant her sister and brother-in-law had brought along. The baby rested peacefully in a basket in the shade of a tree as Jack and her suitor Kristoff rough-housed and Elsa set the food out on the blanket she had brought.

" _Now our real once upon a time starts after the birth of a young boy; a boy, named Tuff."_

The little infant gave his aunt a wide, toothless grin of glee as he pulled his pale blue blanket over his head, only to pull it back down with a squeal of giggles, then to bring it right back up again to repeat the cycle again. It made Anna laugh, finding her nephew adorable.

" _And he saw the world, not as it was, but perhaps as it could be...with just a little bit...of magic."_

Elsa laughed as well as she walked over to pick up her son, who inherited his father's snow-white hair and her icy shade of blue eyes. He was just as fair skinned as the both of them and she could see he got his grin from his dear, sweetie auntie.

 _"To his parents, aunt and uncle, he was a prince."_

Jack jogged over with a grin as he took his son from Elsa and held the infant up high as he spun around, much to Anna and Elsa's worry, as the infant once again squealed with laughter. But both sisters had to smile as father and son rubbed their noses together in affection, Tuff gave happy yip-like sound and poked his tiny tongue out to lick Jack's nose in returned affection from his inherited genes from Jack's wolf origins.

 _"True he had no title, no crown nor castle; but he was the ruler of his own little kingdom whose boarders were the house and meadow on the forest's edge, where his father's people had lived for generations...with Mr. Bunnymund, his favorite rabbit, and all their animal family."_

As the years did their long dance, Jack and Elsa watched as their little boy grew into an adventurous, creative, but kind-hearted little being. More than once would the farm hands and other members of the household would report to them spying their son either rolling around in the grass with the farm animals or running off into the woods. At first, it concerned the both of them, especially when Tuff would returned not only a little dirty from his activities but a bit bruised and scratched up, but after a long talk, they both came to realize it was perfectly natural for Tuff to be pulled to the woods as Jack is most often pulled or be somewhat more connected to animals compared to humans.

One such day was no different, Elsa was on her way back from a market day over in another town, as Anna ran the shop and kept the books for their parents' tailor and seamstress business, Elsa did the field work, so it required her to travel a lot. Jack held no such talents with the needle and thread or the treatment of cloth or yarn, so he spent his time at home with their son tending the home he had built for them and running the house. To outsiders, it was a rather odd family dynamnic, but for the Frosts, it was perfect.

Jack was taking a break from his share of the work, and watched with a smile as six-year-old Tuff, dressed in a simple whitish-grey shirt and light blue pants, but no shoes, much like himself, carried a basket of feed around as they let the poultry and the few rabbits they kept for fur mill about.

"Hello there, what do you think your doing?" Little Tuff asked with a wide smile as he threw the kernels of corn for the geese and chickens to eat, "Let the little ones have their share," Jack chuckled fondly as Tuff gently pushed the pushy older chickens aside and held out a handful of corn just for the chicks, "Careful guys, no one wants an upset stomach."

Tuff then began feeding the rabbits pieces of carrots, one in particular was larger then the rest with a noteable bluish-gray color to his fur and jade green eyes that looked older and more intelligent than any other rabbits. What also made him stand out was the loose piece of leather carefully placed around its neck like a collar.

"Good morning Aster!" Tuff greeted the larger rabbit, who rather boldly hopped right up to the little boy, who offered him a handful of carrot, "How are the does doing today?" Aster twitched his nose as he took what his paws could hold, and began nibbling on his food, a little group of four mice scampered out of upturned barrel.

One was covered in cornflower fur with big yellow eyes, one had a more reddish hue to its dark fur with orangey-yellow eyes, and was rather large and pudgy. One had a more traditional white colored fur and light blue eyes and the final one was inky black with big green eyes.

The cornflower, white and black mice all came to a stop, but the larger one didn't seem to pay Tuff any mind and went straight for the pieces of carrot that had fallen to the ground. All three of the smaller mice squeaked at the larger one in protest and scolding, while Aster appeared mildly put off by the larger mouse's presence and Tuff just laughed, gently scolding, "Oh Hookfang, you're a house mouse, not a garden mouse; isn't he Celeste? You mustn't be eating Mr. Bunnymund's food."

As his eyes caught his father's, Tuff set the basket down for the mice to eat their fill from whatever they wanted in it, gently picking up Aster, who just shifted to get comfortable as the little boy gently stroked his fur and occasionally scratched between his ears. Jack smiled, gently brushing some hair from his son's face as the little boy sat next to him.

"Do you still think they can understand you?" Jack asked his son, bemused. "Can't they, Papa?" Tuff asked innocently. "Oh yes, I believe all animals can listen and speak to us if we only had the ear for it," Jack explained gently, "Its how they learn to look after them."

"But then who looks after us?" Tuff asked curiously. "The wolves and the fairies, do, of course," Jack replied with a fond grin.

"You mean like the big black wolf that always roams the hills?" Tuff asked with big, excited eyes, missing how both his father and Aster tensed, "And the pretty white one Mama and Auntie always told stories about?"

"Yes, they are two of them," Jack admitted. "Do you really believe in fairies, father?" Tuff asked in genuine curiosity.

Jack's answered was almost automatic without the slightest bit of hesitance, "I believe in everything."

"Then I'll believe in everything too!" Tuff proclaimed making Jack laugh as Aster sniffed the air before jumping out of his little master's arms.

 _"His mother, rather than be the traditional stay at home mother, was a traveling silk and cloth merchant, who went abroad and would sometimes bring back tribute from all sorts of far off lands."_

"Master!" A voice called to the father and son, "Master Jack! The Mistress has returned!"

Jack breathed in with brightening eyes as Tuff exclaimed happily upon hearing the neighs of horses, "Mama!"

"Hello!" Elsa called waving her handkerchief from her spot next to her driver, once she could see the porch from the path her carriage was on, her smiling broading as she spied the familiar heads of her husband and son's identical white hair, "My boys! My beautiful boys!" Held down on her fancy feathered and flowered sunhat as the carriage made a turn, "Hello, my loves!"

 _"Tuff would miss her terribly, he hated how hurt his father would look, watching out a window for her return and Tuff would long to have his mother's hold around him again, but they both knew she would always come back to them. Rain or shine or storm or thunder, he knew she would always come back."_

Tuff was the first one out the front door.

"Mama, welcome home!" Tuff exclaimed joyfully as he made a beeline for his mother, who held out her arms and pulled him into a hug, easily lifting her little boy for a spin, making them boy laugh happily.

Elsa set her little boy down onto the fountain that made the centerpiece of their front-yard and the driver handed her an object, instantly catching Tuff's eye as he asked, "What's that?"

"What?" Elsa asked playing dumb, before feigning surprise as she held it up, "Oh this?" It made Tuff giggle, especially when she added, "I found it hanging on a tree."

As Tuff looked closer at it as his mother knelt down to show him better, he saw it was made from some sort of soft material, velvet or leather he wasn't sure, the stripes were a deep green and curved up to meet in the middle like a flower bud with gold tips, matching its bottom setting and tiny legs. It made him very curious to what it was.

"But I think," Elsa grinned mischievously at him, "That there maybe something inside."

Tuff carefully took it and gently undid the clip on top, causing the object to open like a flower, revealing a white wolf made of cloth and cotton atop a little stick like a puppet. "Its so pretty...!" Tuff gasped in awe.

"In French, that is called _un loup,_ " Elsa explained. " _Un loup!_ " Tuff exclaimed as he held up the wolf puppet, making his smiled proudly. " _Tres bien!_ " Elsa praised before smiling playfully as she played curtsied whilst kneeling as she asked, " _Voudriez-vous s'il vous plait danser avec moi, bon monsieur?_ "

" _S'il vous plait!"_ Tuff said hopefully, taking his mother's hands as she pulled him off the fountain. " _Merci beaucoup,_ " Elsa smiled happily, before pretending to be in pain as Tuff stepped onto her feet, "Oh! Ouch! You're stepping on my feet! What is your father feeding you?" Tuff just giggled as Jack laughed to himself as he watched his wife and son from the shade of the porch.

"Ready?" Elsa asked her son, who nodded with a grin, "We're off!" Without warning, she picked up her son, making him squeal in surprised-glee before spinning around the courtyard with him in her arms as she hummed a random tune, laughing along with Tuff as they went along. "Mama!" Tuff laughed, "That's not a waltz!" Elsa and Jack just laughed.

With one final spin, Elsa set her son down before rushing to her husband's arms to kiss him in greeting after being gone for so long.

Tuff spun for a moment as her mother's driver, a tall, but beautiful foreign woman with mutli-colored hair and big pink colored eyes came over to him.

He showed her his new toy, holding up towards the sky as if it were a cloud as he exclaimed, _"Un loup!"_

 _"All was just as it should be, they knew themselves to be the more happier families to live as they did and to love each other so."_

That night, Elsa watched lovingly from the door, having changed out of her travel dress into her more comfortable and casual lighter blue one, as Jack, having finished a story from one of Tuff's favorite books, sang their lullaby to the tune of Tuff's musical lamp as their little boy began to fall asleep. Jack's voice never failed to send a shiver up Elsa's spine, it was a medium ranged tenor, not too deep to be gruff or a constant rumble like thunder, but too light as to come off as feminine, just somewhere delicately in between:

 _ **Lavender's blue,**_

 _ **Dilly, dilly**_

 _ **Lavender's green,**_

 _ **When I am King,**_

 _ **Dilly, dilly**_

 _ **You shall be Queen,**_

 _ **Lavender's green,**_

 _ **Dilly, dilly**_

 _ **Lavender's blue,**_

 _ **If you love me,**_

 _ **Dilly, dilly**_

Jack slowly stood from the bed, carefully setting the book on a side table as he brought the song to an end, turning to leave the room as Tuff sleepily joined in for the last verse of the song he knew by heart:

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _"But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy."_

Jack covered his mouth to smother his sudden coughs as Elsa closed the door after them, taking deep breaths as his chest tightened uncomfortably, almost painfully, much to Elsa's immediate concern, "Honey?" Only to be quickly alarmed and startled when Jack dropped to the floor, clutching his chest in pain and coughing and gasping for breath, "JACK!"

 _"And so it came, to Tuff's home."_

Tuff sat patiently outside his parents' bedroom door as his mother spoke with the doctor that had come quickly to their home after his father collapsed. He wasn't sure what to think. His father was always so strong, it was hard for him to imagine him sick, and they wouldn't let him see him or bring him soup like they had done for him when Tuff got sick. It made him worry. What could be so bad that soup couldn't help?

Finally, the door opened, getting Tuff and the gathered staff's attention as the doctor's voice said regretfully, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Doctor," His mother's voice was heavy as she followed the doctor out of the room, Tuff knew she was sad, but was trying to be strong, it made his heart drop into his stomach. Murmurs fell over the hall, until it became silent and Tuff lifted his head to see everyone looking at him as he blinked, feeling a sudden wetness welling up in his eyes.

His mother held out her hand to him, "Come, Tuff." Slowly, Tuff slid off the chair he was sitting on and took his mother's hand, he fought back a grimace as his mother tightened her grip onto his hand, as if afraid he'd disappear if she didn't hold onto him tight enough.

Together, they walked into the room and his eyes got blurry as he took in the sight of his father lying on his favorite seat close to the window, looking so very tired and weak. Tuff didn't like it, he wanted to see his father happy and smiling, like he always was.

"Tuff, my perfect little pup," Jack smiled weakly, but it wasn't like his usual smile, this one was pained and regretful, with a longing and acceptance that made Tuff's chest hurt as they reached his side, "I want to tell you a secret; a great, important secret, that will get you through whatever trails life will ever throw at you," Jack reached out and pulled his son close, his electric blue eyes misting with unshed tears, "You have to always remember this, Tuff; have courage and be kind," Pulling back, Jack smiled a little more as he gently brushed the hair out his son's face, "You have more kindness and more bravery in your little finger, than most wolves or any human can ever possess in their entire bodies, and it has a power, stronger than you'll ever know, and magic."

Tuff's lips trembled, "Magic?"

"Yes, truly," Jack promised before gently coaxing his son to look him in the eyes, "Have courage and be kind, my pup; promise me."

"I promise...papa..." Tuff sniffled, whining tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Elsa couldn't stop the acid cold tears that ran down her face as Jack smiled more peacefully, "Good..."

"Jack..." Elsa spoke, Jack turned to her and his face fell into one of regret. "Elsa..." He whispered reaching weakly out to her, Elsa met him halfway, hurrying to his side, kneeling and wrapping her arms around, "I'm so sorry, my love," Elsa shushed him soothingly despite her tears, running her fingers through his hair, "I have to go soon, pup, please, forgive me."

Tuff whined softly before throwing his arms around his father, sobbing, "I forgive you, Daddy!"

Jack final shed his tears as he was wrapped in the arms in the arms of the two people he loved more than anything, weakly returning their hugs as he whispered out, "I love you...I love you..." His eyes slid closed and Elsa cried in pain as she felt his head roll against her shoulder, his body slackening.

The funeral couldn't have been more crowded, even if the entire town had come pay their resepcts. Anna hugged her sister as she wept, barely able to hold her up as Jack's body was lowered into the ground. It had been apart of his will that he was returned to where he was born, but still in access to his family and friends. The forest couldn't have been more thickening during the procession to the spot Elsa had chosen. It was at the base of a beautiful tree, its tall mighty trunk and thick twisting branches provided plenty shade and shield from rain. It was also atop a raise in the earth to have the perfect view of the farm, exactly what Jack had wished.

Tuff was unable to stop the flinches that rang through his body as Uncle Kristoff placed the tombstone into the ground to mark his father's final resting place.

A howl caused the remains of the Arendelle-Frost family to freeze after the rest of the attenders had left, while Tuff looked up in surprise at the large imposing figure that stood atop one of the large upturned roots. For a moment, for Elsa, it was a memory brought back to life as she watched the impossibly large wolf, easily three ft tall, taller than her son, step off the root and slowly approach the family, its strange eyes trained on her little boy and she was unsure what to do.

Just as legends had been passed about the Great White Wolf that her husband had one was, there were also legends passed about the Great Demon Wolf. Its name deriving from its black as night fur, impossible size and its hellish eyes, orbs that couldn't decide if they were silver or gold. Jack hadn't spoken much about him. Whatever he did, he had always sounded unsure, yet sympathic. It made her wonder just how different this so called demon was from her husband; a loner looking for love or a true monster like the stories say, she may never know.

Elsa wasn't the only one who tensed as the final wolf of legend drew closer, her hand tightening around Tuff's, whose eyes remained wide with surprise as he watched the large wolf as it only padded closer and closer. Kristoff flinched as those sharp clawed paws snapped a twig it pressed down on, his hand itching towards the gun he had tucked away under his jacket. Anna gasped as her nephew reached out his free hand once the wolf was just millimeters away, expecting that hand to be snapped up.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the wolf didn't so much as twitch an ear, instead it let those small fingers slid through its fur along its cheek, before licking Tuff's cheek with a soft rumble. They were shocked further when Tuff gave a soft, keening whine, before turning to where his father had been buried. The wolf looked at it too and its eyes dropped with sadness.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff finally started to relax as the wolf turned away from them and walked up to the grave. For a long moment, those nightmareish eyes just stared at the disturbed earth, eyes occasionally glancing up at the portrait that had been propped up against the gravestone by Anna and the flowers left atop by all who had attended the funeral.

It then sat back on its hunches and threw its head back with an all-mighty, bone-chilling howl. It shook the three adults to its very core, recognizing the emotion and then the howl for what they were. Sorrow, a goodbye to a good friend.

Tuff hiccuped before yipping like he had as toddler and threw his head back to howl as well, startling his aunt and uncle, having thought the wolf instincts stopped after his fourth birthday. It was a howl full of pain and pleading, and it broke all three's hearts. Tuff continued to howl and cry and sob as his mother carried him home, until he went to sleep.

But the Demon Wolf was heard well into the night until dawn the next morning.

* * *

 **Wow, I actually cried during the movie at the last bit to this and I cried again here, I really do have some issues.**

 **I JUST KILLED JACK FREAKING FROST! *Cries hysterically**blows nose into handkerchief* Now that we've got that ugly part out of the way, gotta say though, was interesting to keep things in the period Cinderella was set in and keep the whole wolf-into-human thing balanced. Let me know what you guys think, by the way.**

 **Also, to all of the Jack Frost fans out there who are sharpening their pitchforks, let me just say in my own defense, a lot of people seemed to like the mother-son relationship with Tuffnut and Elsa in my last HTTYD/Frozen crossover in 'Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings', so I thought I'd pay homage to that here as well as throw the Jelsa shippers a bone, is it really my fault he falls under Cinderella's Mom's fate in this genderswitch? Well...kinda, but hey, in my defense, both parent die so...either way, it was kinda unavoidable.**

 **So in short, please review, but remember the golden rule...DON'T FLAME ME, I'M JUST FOLLOWING THE BASIC PROLOGUE OF ANY CINDERELLA(FELLA, WHATEVER) PLOT, I'M JUST THE WRITER!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME EVERYBODY!**


End file.
